Annotated Bibliography - Week 4 Contribution - Aimee Aballo
Aimee Aballo – Week 4 – Discussion 2 - Annotated Bibliography Rogers, E. M. (1976). New product adoption and diffusion. Journal of Consumer Research, 2''(4), 290-301. Retrieved from http://www.jstor.org/stable/2488658'' Rogers explores the diffusion of innovations theory and designates social science research in stages, purpose, and method. The author identifies the innovation, communication channels, time, and the social system as having influence on new product adoption and diffusion. The theory relies on human capital and employee buy-in of new processes and procedures. The success of adoption and diffusion relies on culture acceptance. Employees can be categorized as an innovator, early adopter, early majority, late majority, or a laggard. New product adoption may have either a positive or negative impact on individuals both inside and outside of the organization, also referred to as private versus public adoption. Organizations should also consider the cost versus benefits of adopting new technology, as well as the return on investment (ROI). Araujo, T., & Neijens, P. (2012). Friend me: Which factors influence top global brands participation in social network sites. Internet Research, 22(5), 626–640. doi:10.1108/10662241211271581 The purpose of this research is to examine brand participation in social network sites (SNSs). The researchers investigate adopted social media strategies the factors that influence which strategies are implemented. The design and methodology approach was based on a content analysis of websites in three countries and measured brand SNS presence and stakeholder engagement level. Logistic regression models where built to gain a deeper understanding of the factors that influence brand innovation adoption and the use of SNSs. The study results showed that brand Internet innovation adoption drives SNS adoption and that technology and consumer intensive brands are more likely than all other industry sectors to participate in SNSs and at increased engagement levels. Brands with younger target markets also engaged at higher levels than audiences targeted at the general public. Brand websites in the United States had a higher likelihood of SNS usage than other countries and top brands have global operations and SNS penetration. Karl, K. A., & Peluchette, J. V. (2011). “Friending” professors, parents and bosses: A Facebook connection conundrum. Journal of Education for Business, 86''(4), 214–222. doi:10.1080/08832323.2010.507638'' The popularity of Facebook in daily human lives may have an impact in education. The authors explored student reactions to friend requests from individuals that were outside of his or her regular circle of influence that included professors, parents, and employees. The researchers found that students had the most positive reaction to a friend request from his or her mother or boss. The literature review revealed a consistent theme of boundaries as expressed in Goffman’s (1959) self-presentation theory. Possible educational uses for Facebook, recommendations on Facebook etiquette for educators, and directions for future research are discussed. The hypotheses tested were: students would be more likely to have negative reactions to a friend request from their boss or professor than their mother (H1); and students would be more likely to accept friend requests from their mother than their boss or professor (H2). Students participating in this study had relatively positive reactions to friend requests from their mother and their boss, and had less positive reactions to a friend request from an unknown professor or their worst professor. Students were most suspicious of friend requests from their worst professor and an unknown professor and most irritated by friend requests from their worst professor. Consistent with these findings, the results of the description scales showed that students described both their mother and their boss favorably and their worst professor unfavorably. An ANOVA was conducted for H2 with repeated measures for the source of the friend request (i.e., unknown professor, worst professor, boss, mother) was entered and the results showed that students were least likely to accept a friend request from their mother (67%), followed by their boss (51%), an unknown professor (27%), and worst professor (15%), therefore, H2 was partially supported. Annotated Bibliography Kane Annotated Bibliography Category:Annotated Bibliography